Compréhension enfantine
by Babel121
Summary: Fic Kiriban pour Lost. Chez les enfants n'existent pas que haine et rejet mais aussi compréhension et amour. Cela, Sakura l'apprendra par un heureux hasard...


**Auteuse **: Babel  
**Titre **: Compréhension enfantine  
**Base **: Naruto  
**Genre** : Chibi  
**Couple **: Nope

**Note** : Enfin un kiriban de fini ! Kiriban 3333 de mon blog pour Lost !

**Disclaimer **: Aucun des deux personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent

**COMPREHENSION ENFANTINE**

Rien n'est plus cruel qu'un enfant.  
Petit monstre idiot répétant les bêtises apprises de ses parents sans en comprendre un traître mot.  
Un enfant ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'il peut faire avec de simples mots, de simples phrases.  
Il ne connaît pas la puissance du langage, la force de l'écrit, l'importance de la communication.  
La subtilité n'existe pas chez un enfant, pas plus que la retenue.  
Il ne sait pas où se trouvent les limites entre ce qu'il peut penser et ce qu'il peut dire.  
De plus, il y a aussi un phénomène de formation de groupes parmi les ensembles de gamins.  
Il suffit d'une seule différence pour être exilé de ces groupes, pour être rejeté et bien souvent brimé par ces tyrans en culotte courte.  
De par le monde, des milliers d'enfants subissent ces brimades, endurent comme ils le peuvent ces frappes chirurgicales sur leurs plus grandes faiblesses, cherchent à effacer leurs différences pour entrer dans la 'normale' et ainsi intégrer le groupe.

Mais bien peu y parviennent et, souvent, en grandissant, gardent une plaie béante de douleur à ce sujet. Mais certains arrivent à se rendre compte que ces différences sont en fait des parties de leur personnalité qui leur permettent de s'affirmer en tant qu'être à part entière.  
Cependant quand on est un enfant maltraité par le groupe, quand insultes et moqueries pleuvent sur nous, on ne cherche qu'une seule chose…  
Qu'au moins une personne sur terre nous accepte tel que nous sommes.  
Même si ce n'est que pour une journée, une heure ou même juste une minute, nous ne voulons qu'une chose : l'acceptation par l'autre qui mène à l'acceptation de notre soi.

Cette observation est valable dans toutes les communautés, parmi tous les groupes, et ceci même au sein des villages ninjas…

* * *

La petite fille courait à travers les rues du village. Des larmes maculant ses joues rouges et le souffle court, on aurait pu la croire poursuivie par un ennemi et qu'elle courait pour sauver sa vie mais il n'en était rien…  
Ce n'était pas sa peau qu'elle essayait de sauver mais les lambeaux de son esprit et ce n'était pas un ninja adverse qu'elle fuyait mais les quolibets de ses camarades.  
Une fois encore, ils s'en étaient pris à elle, une fois encore ils s'étaient ligués pour l'acculer contre un mur et la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre en pleurs.  
Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait réussi à se créer une brèche et à fuir ses assaillants et elle courait ainsi de toutes ses forces pour s'éloigner d'eux. 

Elle courut encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons lui semblent absorber de la lave en fusion à la place de l'oxygène. Elle traversa l'orée de la forêt et s'enfonça dans les sous-bois.  
Elle atteignit bientôt une espèce de fourré sous lequel elle plongea.  
Un abri naturel était aménagé sous les branchages, espèce de bulle végétale la protégeant du monde extérieur.  
Elle reboucha l'entrée du mieux qu'elle pouvait à l'aide de branches avant se recroqueviller au fond de cette mini-hutte, serrant fort ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se concentrant pour essayer de calmer sa respiration erratique.

L'effort que cela lui demandait lui permettait d'oublier quelque peu la cause de sa course, lui permettait de ne pas avoir d'autres pensées que celles concernant l'entrée de l'air empli d'éléments bénéfiques en ses poumons et la sortie de celui recelant les impuretés de son corps, son souffle les chassant au loin d'elle. Elle ne pensa plus qu'à ça, inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer, faire rentrer les bons éléments, en chasser les mauvais, retenir les bonnes pensées, expulser les mauvaises.  
Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ait repris son rythme habituel et que les événements qui venaient de lui arriver ne soient plus que de mauvais souvenirs.

Tout allait mieux, elle allait sortir de son abri quand elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités en direction de sa cachette. Elle se replia à nouveau sur elle-même au plus profond de son refuge pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
Inconsciemment, elle stoppa sa respiration quand les pas s'arrêtèrent en face de l'entrée secrète.  
Quand des mains fourragèrent les branchages pour aménager un meilleur passage, elle n'arriva pas à retenir le cri d'angoisse qui lui monta aux lèvres.  
Les mains s'immobilisèrent avant de creuser plus frénétiquement jusqu'à aménager un accès suffisant. Un visage plongea dans l'ouverture et fouilla l'intérieur du regard.  
Elle voulut crier à nouveau mais retenait toujours sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte et n'arriva qu'à pousser un couinement étranglé qui attira immédiatement l'attention du visiteur.  
Quand elle vit la tête se tourner vers elle, elle plongea son visage entre ses genoux et se roula sur elle-même en la boule la plus compacte possible, acte de protection ultime.

Elle ne voulait plus rien sentir du monde extérieur. Coupée dans l'obscurité de son propre corps, son monde était rythmé par les battements de son cœur, en écho avec le sang battant dans ses tempes. Elle était crispée à un tel point que les jointures de ses poings en étaient blanchies et que ses ongles s'enfonçaient doucement dans ses mollets sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle mourait d'envie de se balancer sur elle-même d'avant en arrière, mouvement rassurant qu'elle avait l'habitude d'appliquer pendant ses crises d'angoisses, mais savait que le mouvement ne ferait qu'attirer un peu plus l'étranger. Elle restait donc prostrée sur elle-même en cette forme d'œuf tranquillisante, sûre qu'ainsi, aucune agression extérieure ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Et pourtant…

Le monde externe se rappela à elle sous la forme d'une petite poussée sur son épaule. D'abord légère, presque une caresse, elle se fit peu à peu plus insistante à mesure qu'elle n'y répondait pas.  
Elle se transforma en prise douce de l'épaule et l'individu la secoua doucement.  
Sakura n'y répondit toujours pas, s'emprisonnant un peu plus dans sa prison corporelle en resserrant ses bras autour de ses genoux.  
Ce n'est que quand une voix s'éleva en criant « Iiih Haruno-chan ! Tu saignes ! » qu'elle se rendit compte que le nouveau venu ne lui voulait aucun mal.  
Elle se déplia très légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir distinguer le visiteur.

Elle vit un jeune garçon qui devait avoir sensiblement le même âge qu'elle, un petit blond joufflu aux yeux noirs où se lisait une inquiétude certaine.  
Elle se redressa complètement en le reconnaissant. Ils avaient été dans la même classe à l'Académie Ninja l'année d'avant. Par contre, elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom… Elle ne se souvenait pas non plus lui avoir déjà parlé un jour.  
Il sourit un peu en la voyant se déplier mais garda un air soucieux en voyant qu'elle semblait encore un peu à part, dans son esprit.

"Haruno-chan ? Ca va ?" Demanda-t-il en la secouant encore un petit peu.

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur son visage, encore un peu troublé avant qu'elle ne se rende vraiment compte de sa présence et secoue un peu la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

"Ah euh, oui… Je crois…" Lui répondit-elle, encore un peu troublée.  
"Tant mieux", sourit-il franchement, le soulagement se lisant clairement dans ses yeux. "Mais… Euh… Tu saignes, ça ne te fait pas mal ?" S'inquiéta-t-il à nouveau en pointant les mollets qu'elle serrait toujours inconsciemment.  
Elle retira précipitamment ses mains, regardant le sang couler doucement en se demandant comment une telle chose avait pu arriver sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Elle semblait comme hypnotisée par le liquide rouge quand un mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé passa dans son champ de vision.  
Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux pour se réveiller pleinement de ses songes et se tourna vers le garçon, qui lui tendait le morceau de tissu, un air interrogatif sur le visage.  
Il sourit timidement et rougit devant son regard.

"Tiens, utilise-le…" Balbutia-t-il en faisant un petit geste vers elle du mouchoir. "Pour arrêter le sang", ajouta-t-il en précision.  
"Ah", arriva-t-elle à articuler quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait. "Mais… Je vais le salir."  
"Pas grave ça, j'en ai d'autres chez moi."

Et pour prouver ses dires, il ouvrit le mouchoir et le déchira en deux bandes de tissus à peu près égales.  
Sakura eut un petit cri de surprise et lui demanda pourquoi il avait fait cela.

"Tu es blessée aux deux jambes", souligna-t-il.

Elle regarda à nouveau ses mollets avant de se rendre compte que oui, les deux avaient bien subi le même traitement et saignaient tout deux.

"Tu… Euh… Je…" Bredouilla-t-il en montrant les blessures puis le mouchoir déchiré.

Elle comprit où il voulait en venir et lui répondit en souriant.

"C'est bon, je peux m'en occuper toute seule", affirma-t-elle en prenant les bandages improvisés et en les appliquant sur ses plaies, essuyant le sang avant de serrer adroitement les bandes autour de ses mollets.

Une fois ceci fait, elle reposa ses mains sur ses genoux et plaça son menton sur le dos de sa main droite, laissant son esprit se reperdre dans son monde intérieur.  
Le blond la regarda faire, surpris de la voir l'ignorer si rapidement. Au bout de deux longues minutes, il s'éclaircit la gorge pour lui rappeler sa présence.  
Elle sursauta, et le dévisagea, l'ayant déjà oublié.  
Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas plus, il entama la conversation.

"Alors… Euh… Comment tu as connu cet endroit ?" Demanda-t-il en pointant le toit de l'abri.

Elle suivit la direction du regard et parla d'une voix encore un peu embrumée.

"Je l'ai découvert par hasard, je… je courais dans la forêt et je suis tombée devant…" Répondit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible et renfermée.  
"Ah ? Et tu courais pourquoi ?" Fit-il pour prolonger la conversation.  
"Je… Je préfère ne pas le dire… Et toi ? Comment tu l'as connu ?" Changea-t-elle rapidement de sujet.

Cela intrigua le jeune homme mais il savait respecter la vie privée.

"Et bien, je l'ai découvert par hasard aussi !" Sourit-il. "Je marchais dans le coin quand un de mes snacks est tombé et a roulé dedans !"

Sakura rit doucement de ce coup heureux du hasard. Ce jeune garçon avait un don pour la bonne humeur, et l'on ne pouvait pas ne pas sourire devant sa bouille radieuse.

"Et pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui ?" L'interrogea-t-il en retour.

Elle perdit instantanément le sourire et se referma à nouveau sur elle-même.  
Il comprit que le terrain était glissant et décida de faire quelque chose pour essayer de la réconforter.

"Tu sais, moi, si je viens ici, c'est pour être tranquille."

La jeune fille se tourna légèrement vers lui, ce qu'il prit comme un bon signe pour continuer son récit.

"Je viens là pour être un peu seul quand j'en ai marre…"

Il sourit quand elle lui posa une question, sachant qu'il avait réussi à capter son attention.

"Marre de quoi ?"  
"Et bien…"

Cela le gênait un peu de parler de lui mais il sentait qu'il pouvait le dire à Sakura, qu'elle comprendrait.

"Je pense que tu as dû le remarquer… Je pèse un peu plus que mes camarades de classe…"  
"Oh…" Fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à prononcer quand elle comprit où il voulait en venir.  
"Et oui, tu sais, ils aiment bien me charrier avec ça. Alors moi, je supporte mais bon, y'a des moments où c'est un peu dur à assumer… Alors je viens ici. C'est tranquille et au moins, personne ne connaît alors personne ne vient m'embêter ici. Enfin, je croyais que personne ne connaissait", ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il continua à lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, heureux d'enfin trouver une oreille attentive.  
Elle l'observa vraiment alors qu'il parlait, comme elle ne l'aurait jamais fait en cours et ne l'aurait jamais fait s'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés en cet endroit.

Elle le regarda dans ses moindres détails, de ses cheveux coiffés bizarrement aux étranges spirales de ses joues, et, à travers son physique, elle chercha à percevoir ce qu'il cachait en lui.

A travers le plissement de ses yeux et la fossette sur sa joue, elle en déduisit la beauté de ses sourires. A travers l'épaisseur de ses bras et son ventre rebondi, elle en déduisit la chaleur de ses étreintes. A travers son cœur et son attitude en son entier, elle en déduisit la grandeur de son cœur.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux à mesure que les paroles du jeune homme lui parvenaient, témoignages de haine et de rejet qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Comment pouvait-on ne pas se rendre compte de la bonté de ce garçon ? Comment pouvait-on ne pas voir combien il méritait d'être aimé ?

Il se tourna vers elle pour voir si elle le suivait encore, s'il ne l'ennuyait pas trop avec ses histoires et remarqua alors les larmes qui maculaient ses joues.

"Ano… Haruno-san ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer !"

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui offrit un sourire magnifique venant du fond du cœur.

"Non, non, ce n'est rien Choji-kun, rien du tout…"

Et elle le surprit en se jetant dans ses bras et le serra contre elle en une étreinte chaleureuse. Elle le relâcha doucement, toujours souriante malgré ses larmes.

"Merci ! Merci Choji-kun !"

Elle le resserra contre elle avant de se relever légèrement.

"Je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille, si je rentre trop tard, ma mère va s'inquiéter et je risque d'être privée de sortie… Encore merci !" Fit-elle précipitamment avant de sortir par l'entrée cachée des broussailles.

Encore abasourdi, Choji ne sut trop comment réagir. Mais il finit par sourire à son tour avant de s'installer un peu mieux par terre, prenant le temps de réfléchir à cette curieuse rencontre avant de finalement rentrer chez lui, le cœur beaucoup plus léger.

* * *

Ils ne se revirent pas pendant un long moment, étant dans des classes séparées à l'Académie, ils n'avaient que très peu d'occasions de se rencontrer.  
Et pourtant, un jour de vacances au moment où le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, ils se rencontrèrent à nouveau.  
Il se trouvait en haut d'une colline ensoleillée, accompagné d'un ami, son premier ami, avec qui il regardait les nuages passer.  
Elle passait en bas de celle-ci, marchant en compagnie d'une amie, sa première amie, avec qui elle allait cueillir des fleurs. 

Entre eux passa un moment de pure compréhension quand leurs regards se croisèrent.  
Naturellement, ils se sourirent, sourire de joie, sourire de bonheur, sourire de félicité d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui les aimait tels qu'ils étaient.  
Heureux de savoir l'autre aussi comblé que soi, ils n'eurent aucun mal à couper le contact visuel et à retourner mentalement auprès de la personne qui comptait le plus dans leur vie à ce moment là.

**FIN**


End file.
